memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Fleisch und Blut, Teil I
Als die Voyager auf den Notruf eines Hirogen-Außenpostens reagiert, entdeckt die Crew, dass die Holo-Technologie, die Captain Janeway den Hirogen vor einiger Zeit überließ, ein Eigenleben entwickelt hat. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Die USS Voyager folgt dem Notruf eines Hirogen-Außenpostens und trifft auf eine Raumstation. Es scheint jedoch keine Überlebenden zu geben. Ein Außenteam begibt sich hinein und findet sich in einem Wald wieder. Sie stoßen auf viele Hirogen, die unter anderem durch Sternenflotten-Phaser und klingonische Waffen getötet wurden. Kurz darauf werden sie von einem überlebenden Hirogen beschossen, doch Tuvok gelingt es, ihn außer Gefecht zu setzen. Das Außenteam erkennt, dass es sich um eine mit Sternenflotten-Holotechnologie künstlich geschaffene Umgebung handelt. Nachdem sich der auf der Voyager gefangene Hirogen beruhigt hat, erzählt er, dass es sich bei der Station um ein Ausbildungszentrum für junge Jäger handelt. Die zum Training geschaffenen Hologramme hätten bis auf ihn alle getötet. Die Sicherheitsprotokolle waren abgeschaltet, und der Hirogen-Techniker konnte nur überleben, weil er sich versteckte. Die Hologramme transferierten daraufhin ihr Programm in ein Schiff und flohen. Ein Hirogenschiff taucht auf und nach kurzer Auseinandersetzung mit der Voyager beginnen beide Schiffe eine gemeinsame Jagd auf die Hologramme. Eine Analyse der Programmierung der Hologramme macht klar, dass diese bloß das tun, was die Jäger von ihnen erwarten: Sie sind schwer zu erlegende Beute. Den „Jägern“ gelingt es, das getarnte Schiff der Hologramme zu finden und sie fangen es ab. Die Hirogen stürzen sich gedankenlos auf die Beute, doch sie erweist sich als Falle. In einer Projektion des gejagten Schiffes versteckt sich eine Bombe. Nur wenige Hirogen überleben und werden auf die Voyager gebeamt. Das echte Schiff entkommt. Zuvor gelingt es den Hologrammen noch, den Doktor zu stehlen. Langfassung Prolog Zwei Hirogen-Jäger streifen durch einen Wald. Ein junger Jäger blickt dabei auf den Scanner, der in sein Phasergewehr integriert ist. Jedoch muss er dem anderen bald darauf melden, dass ihre Scanner abgelenkt werden. Daraufhin meint der andere Jäger, dass er sich auf seinen Instinkt verlassen soll. Mit dessen Hilfe meint er, dass vier oder fünf Beutehologramme in der Nähe sind. Als ein Hologramm vor ihnen in den Wald flüchtet, feuert der junge Jäger darauf. Jedoch weist ihn der ältere Jäger zurecht, dass er so ihre Position verrät. Als der Jüngere erwidert, dass die Hologramme nur kommen sollen, meint sein Kollege, dass er nie die Beute die Jagd bestimmen lassen soll. Sie bemerken, dass sich die Hologramme in ihren Rücken bewegen. Sie begeben sich zu einem Teichufer und spähen nach ihrer Beute. Plötzlich werden sie aus dem See heraus von vier Hologrammen in Uniformen der Sternenflotte erschossen. Akt I: Der Notruf thumb|leftthumb|Chakotay lehnt die Bitte des Doktors ab. An Bord der USS Voyager betritt Chakotay die Krankenstation. Der Doktor bittet, um eine vorübergehende Beurlaubung, um auf einem Symposium der Ovioner einen Vortrag über Krankheitserreger im Weltraum halten. Dabei werden Ärzte aus dem ganzen Quadranten anwesend sein. Der Doktor hält dies für eine großartige Gelegenheit, um die Voyager zu repräsentieren und zu demonstrieren, dass sie etwas auf die Beine stellen können. Auch fügt er hinzu, dass Sechsfüßler es sicher zu schätzen wissen, wenn man etwas auf die Beine stellt. Chakotay lehnt die Bitte jedoch ab, wobei Der Doktor erwidert, dass Lt. Torres vor einigen Monaten an einer Boray-Konferenz über Transwarptheorie teilnahm. Chakotay antwortet, dass sie am Tagungsort anwesend waren und das ovionische System im Gegensatz dazu zwei Wochen hinter ihnen liegt. Der Doktor schlägt vor, ein Shuttle zu nehmen. Chakotay erwidert, dass er sein Referat auch über Subraumfunk vortragen kann. Der Doktor antwortet, dass dies kaum ein effektives Mittel ist, um eine Präsentation durchzuführen. Chakotay fragt, ob sie hier auf ihn warten sollen, wenn er ein Shuttle nimmt. Der Doktor erwidert, dass sie ja eine faszinierende Anomalie während dessen erforschen können. In diesem Augenblick wird Chakotay von Janeway gerufen, weil sie einen Notruf auf einer Hirogenfrequenz empfangen haben. Sie hat daher den Kurs geändert und bittet Chakotay auf die Brücke. Der Doktor meint, dass die Hirogen sie vielleicht so lange beschäftigen, dass er zu seinem Symposium gehen kann. Chakotay quittiert dies mit einem skeptischen Blick und verlässt die Krankenstation. Abschließend meint der Doktor, dass er ihm den Versuch nicht vorwerfen kann. Auf der Brücke meldet Paris Captain Janeway, dass sie die Koordinaten des Notrufs erreicht haben. Janeway lässt unter Warp gehen und die Schilde aktivieren. Nachdem Kim die Position der Hirogen bestimmt, lässt Janeway das Bild auf den Schirm legen. Chakotay analysiert die Zusammensetzung der Station und stellt fest, dass die Hülle eine Monotaniumpanzerung und eine Energieversorgung auf Tyliumbasis besitzt. Daraus schlussfolgert er, dass die Anlage eindeutig hirogen ist. Auf Kims Rufe antworten sie nicht. Chakotay erkundigt sich nach Lebenszeichen. Kim empfängt jedoch eigenartige Sensordaten, die Lebenszeichen sein könnten. Janeway fragt, ob andere Hirogenschiffe in der Nähe sind, was Paris verneint. Chakotay vermutet eine Falle der Hirogen. Allerdings glaubt der Captain dies nicht, da die Hirogen sich üblicherweise nicht schlafend stellen. Sie lässt daher in Transporterreichweite fliegen und schickt Chakotay mit einem Außenteam hinüber. thumb|Chakotay und Seven entdecken ein Bat'leth. Chakotay, Tuvok, Paris, Seven of Nine und ein Sicherheitsoffizier beamen auf die Station und beginnen mit einer Untersuchung. Chakotay bildet zwei Teams: Er und Seven durchsuchen einen Teil der Anlage, während Paris, Tuvok und der Sicherheitsoffizier einen anderen Teil untersuchen. Tuvok entdeckt die im Gebüsch versteckte Leiche eines Hirogen und Paris stellt fest, dass dieser von einer Partikelwaffe getötet wurde. Tuvok präzisiert, dass die Verbrennungen denen eines Typ-3-Phasers entsprechen. Seven entdeckt unterdessen ein Bat'leth, dass in einem Baum steckt. Als Seven fragt, wie die klingonische Waffe in den Delta-Quadranten gelangt ist, meint Chakotay, dass das Blut hirogen ist. Mit seinem Tricorder ortet Chakotay ein Hirogen-Lebenszeichen in einer Höhle. Der Hirogen scheint außerdem verletzt zu sein. Er informiert Paris und Tuvok über Interkom und begibt sich mit Seven of Nine zu der Höhle. Jedoch werden sie von dem Hirogen beschossen und gehen hinter einem Felsen in Deckung. Der Hirogen fordert sie auf, dort zu bleiben, wo sie sind. Chakotay erwidert, dass er das Feuer einstellen soll. Der Rest des Außenteams trifft auch bei diesem Ort ein und wird von Chakotay losgeschickt, um den Hirogen einzukreisen. Tuvok betäubt den Hirogen mit dem vulkanischen Nackengriff und Paris untersucht ihn sogleich. Er stellt fest, dass er viel Blut verloren hat und beamt sich mit ihm direkt auf die Krankenstation. Seven of Nine entdeckt inzwischen das Holodeckinterface. Tuvok stellt fest, dass es sich um replizierte Sternenflottentechnologie handelt und in der gesamten Anlage Holoemitter installiert wurden. Chakotay fragt nach, wieso die Tricorder dies nicht entdeckten. Darauf vermag Tuvok keine Antwort zu geben. Während Seven of Nine versucht die Emitter zu deaktivieren, gehen Chakotay und Tuvok weiter. Nachdem die simulierte Umgebung verschwindet, erblicken sie eine Vielzahl getöteter Hirogen am Boden liegend. thumb|Janeway versucht Donik zu beruhigen. Zurück auf der Voyager berichtet Chakotay Janeway und meint, dass sie ihre Technologie modifiziert haben. Ihre Scans zeigten an, dass die Umgebung real wäre. Janeway erkundigt sich wieviele Tote sie gefunden haben. Chakotay antwortet, dass 43 Hirogen getötet wurden. Die meisten starben durch Repliken von Waffen aus dem Alpha-Quadranten: Romulanische Disruptoren, Bat'leths und Sternenflottenphaser. Er geht davon aus, dass dies alles von der Holotechnologie stammt, die sie den Hirogen vor drei Jahren überließen. Janeway meint, dass sie offensichtlich nicht begriffen haben, dass sie damit holografische Beute jagen und sich nicht selbst umbringen sollten. Als die beiden die Krankenstation betreten, versucht der Doktor Donik zu beruhigen, der das MHN mit Gegenständen bewirft und ihn auffordert von ihm fernzubleiben. In Panik rennt Donik gegen ein Kraftfeld und kauert sich anschließend in eine Ecke des Raums. Chakotay fragt, ob er nicht ruhiggestellt werden kann, worauf der Doktor antwortet, dass er ihn nicht an sich heranlässt. Janeway versucht Donik zu beruhigen, doch dieser hat Angst, weil er denkt, sie seien Hologramme. Als Janeway beteuert, dass sie real seien, wirft er ein Tablett durch den Doktor und nennt sie eine Lügnerin. Janeway bittet den Doktor sich zu deaktivieren. Dieser Bitte kommt das MHN nach und Chakotay versucht Donik zu beruhigen. Dieser erkundigt sich, warum er ihnen glauben solle. Janeway antwortet, dass er es tun muss. Erstaunt erkennt er, dass er auf der Voyager ist. Chakotay teilt ihm mit, dass sie nur ihn lebend vorgefunden haben. Er berichtet ihnen davon, dass dies eine Trainingsanlage ist, auf der junge Hirogen die Kunst der Jagd erlernen. Donik meint, dass er Techniker ist. Janeway deaktiviert nun das Kraftfeld und erkundigt sich, nach dem was geschehen ist. Er berichtet, dass es zu viele Hologramme gab, die fehlerhaft arbeiteten. Er versuchte sie zu deaktivieren, aber sie erlangten die Kontrolle über das System und schalteten die Sicherheitsprotokolle aus. In diesem Augenblick werden sie von Tuvok unterbrochen, der Janeway über Interkom mitteilt, dass ein Hirogenschiff auf Abfangkurs gegangen ist. Akt II: Eine Allianz thumb|Der Hirogen-Alpha erfährt von Donik. Als Janeway und Chakotay auf der Brücke eintreffen, greift das Hirogenschiff bereits die Voyager an. Janeway lässt das Schiff rufen, doch sie antworten nicht. Tuvok meldet, dass die Schutzschilde auf 68 % ihrer Stärke gefallen sind und bittet um Erlaubnis, das Feuer erwidern zu dürfen. Janeway lässt aber zunöchst einen Kanal öffnen und beteuert, dass sie keinen Kampf will. Als die Hirogen weiterfeuern, lässt Janeway Ausweichmanöver Beta-6 fliegen und Tuvok die Waffen der Hirogen außer Funktion setzen. Nachdem die Phaserbänke des Hirogenschiffs ausfallen, reagieren sie auf die Kommunikation. Der Alpha des Schiffs fordert den Abzug der Voyager. Erst nachdem Janeway erklärt, dass sie auch dem Notruf gefolgt sind und den einzigen Überlebenden an Bord genommen haben, verhält sich der Alpha kooperativer und kommt an Bord der Voyager. thumb|Donik wird verhört. Auf der Krankenstation verhören sie bald darauf Donik. Als sie erfahren, dass die Hologramme die Jäger töteten, während er sich versteckte und sein Lebenszeichen maskierte, sind sie wütend, ob seiner Feigheit und Inkompetenz, weil sein Versagen dies erst ermöglicht habe. Janeway erkundigt sich, was mit den Hologrammen geschah. Donik antwortet, dass sie ihre Programme auf ein Schiff transferiert haben, dass mit Holoemittern ausgestattet ist. Damit sind sie geflohen. thumb|Janeway verhandelt mit dem Alpha. In der Astrometrie sucht Seven of Nine nach dem Raumschiff der Hologramme. An den Alpha gerichtet meint sie, dass sie an die Probleme hätten denken sollen, bevor sie die Hologramme so modifizierten. Der Beta antwortet, dass schwer zu fangende Beute die Jagd viel interessanter macht. Seven extrapoliert die Antriebsemissionen des Schiffs. Jedoch findet sie das Schiff nicht. Janeway vermutet, dass sie nicht in Sensorreichweite sind. Der Alpha ist sich jedoch sicher, dass sie noch hier sind. Erhöhte Plasmawerte in Gitter 295 interpretiert er als Zerstreuungsfeld, mit dem die Hologramme ihr Schiff verstecken. Er weist Seven an, nach polarisierten EM-Signaturen zu scannen. Mit Janeways Zustimmung, finden sie daraufhin das Schiff der Hologramme und der Alpha weist den Beta an, die Jagd vorzubereiten. Janeway will sich an der Jagd beteiligen und überzeugt den Alpha mit dem Argument, dass sie viel mehr Erfahrungen mit Hologrammen, als die Hirogen haben. Der Alpha stimmt diesem Vorhaben zu, da zwei jagende Schiffe besser als eines seien. thumb|Chakotay und Tuvok teilen Janeway ihre Bedenken mit. In ihrem Bereitschaftsraum wird Janeway bald darauf von Chakotay und Tuvok aufgesucht, die melden, dass sie zum Aufbruch bereit sind. Chakotay lässt Tuvok nun den Vortritt. Tuvok äußert Bedenken über eine Allianz mit den Jägern. Die Hirogen haben heimliche Scans der Voyager durchgeführt haben, um die Stärke ihrer Waffen und Schilde festzustellen. Janeway erwidert, dass Tuvok auch seine Scans durchgeführt hat. Janeway hält es für die Standardprozedur, weil sie sich gegenseitig nicht vertrauen. Janeway meint, dass mitverantwortlich sind, weil sie den Hirogen die Holodecktechnologie übergaben. Chakotay entgegnet, dass die Holotechnologie per se nicht gewalttätig ist, sondern nur das, was die Hirogen daraus gemacht haben. Janeway erwidert, dass sie vielleicht besser hätten aufpassen sollen, mit wem sie Handel treiben. Aufgrund ihrer Mitverantwortung will sie die Hologramme nun deaktivieren, bevor sie noch mehr Schaden anrichten. Bald darauf erreichen die Voyager und das Hirogenschiff das Schiff der Hologramme. Kim ortet das Schiff auf den Sensoren und Janeway lässt das Bild auf den Schirm legen. Chakotay meint, dass es ziemlich schwer beschädigt ist. Paris ortet, dass sich die Hirogen dem Schiff nähern. Janeway lässt einen Kanal zu den Hirogen öffnen. Sie will auf Distanz bleiben, bis der Status ihrer Waffen geklärt ist. Jedoch meint der Alpha, dass die Zeit der Tötung gekommen ist und will sich seine Beute nicht entgehen lassen. Tuvok ortet allerdings auf dem Schiff keinerlei Waffen. Außerdem kann Kim keinen Warpkern oder Impulsantrieb feststellen. Janeway erkennt, dass es ein Köder ist und versucht die Hirogen zu warnen. In diesem Augenblick verschwindet das Hologramm des Schiffes und eine kleine Sonde bleibt zurück, die Augenblicke später explodiert und das Hirogenschiff schwer beschädigt. Tuvok meldet multiple Hüllenbrüche. Als die Lebenserhaltung auf dem Schiff versagt, lässt Janeway die Schilde senken und die Überlebenden auf die Krankenstation beamen. Außerdem schickt sie Paris auf die Krankenstation, um den Doktor zu unterstützen. Tuvok ortet unterdessen ein weiteres Hirogenschiff, dass den Orbit verlässt. Chakotay stellt fest, dass sich auf diesem keinerlei Lebenszeichen befinden. Janeway erkennt, dass es Hologramme sind. Kim ruft das Schiff der Hologramme, erhält jedoch keine Antwort. Diese laden stattdessen die Waffen und eröffnen das Feuer. Tuvok will die Schilde reaktivieren, jedoch untersagt Chakotay dies, solange bis alle Hirogen an Bord gebeamt wurden. Janeway lässt unterdessen das Feuer erwidern. Die Überlebenden werden auf der Krankenstation materialisiert und zu den Biobetten gebracht. In diesem Augenblick destabilisiert sich das Programm des Doktors. Auf der Brücke, stellt Kim fest, dass die Hologramme versuchen in die Krankenstationsysteme einzudringen und das Programm des Doktors zu stehlen. Janeway gibt sogleich Befehl das MHN-Programm in den mobilen Emitter zu transferieren. Als Paris dem Doktor den Emitter zuwirft, wird er jedoch schon transferiert und Kim kann dem Captain nur noch melden, dass das Schiff der Hologramme auf Warp gegangen ist. Sogleich befiehlt Janeway einen Verfolgungskurs, allerdings muss Chakotay ihr mitteilen, dass sie ihre Signatur getarnt haben. Der Doktor materialisiert sich auf dem Raumschiff der Hologramme. Eines der Hologramme, Iden lässt die Matrix des Doktors in die Schiffssystemen integrieren. Iden, das Hologramm eines Bajoraners, begrüßt den Doktor an Bord und meint, dass er keine Angst haben muss, da er sich nun unter seinesgleichen befindet. Akt III: Entführt thumb|Iden begrüßt den Doktor. Der Doktor verlangt zu seinem Schiff zurückgeschickt zu werden, da seine Patienten dort ohne Behandlung sterben werden. Iden meint, dass auf der Voyager für seine Patienten gesorgt wird, sie ihn aber hier benötigen. Das MHN entgegnet, dass sein Programm nicht das Unterstützen von Mördern beinhaltet. Als ihm Weiss widersprechen will, antwortet der Doktor, dass er weiß, was in der Trainingsanlage geschah. Iden meint, dass sich die Vorgänge in der Trainingsanlage nicht vermeiden ließen. Weiss bezeichnet es, als Fehler, den Doktor hergeholt zu haben, wird jedoch von Iden ignoriert. Iden meint, dass der Doktor ihnen sicher helfen wird, sobald ihm klar wird, wie ernst ihre Situation ist. Iden berichtet, dass sie Verletzte haben und führt den Doktor zu diesen. Als der Doktor sieht, dass es sich bei den Verletzten um Hologramme handelt, meint er, dass er dachte, es ginge um Humanoide. Iden antwortet, dass die Verletzungen dieser Hologramme real sind, worauf der Doktor erwidert, dass er sie aber nicht zu heilen vermag. Der Doktor antwortet, dass er Arzt und kein Ingenieur ist. Er meint, dass sie den falschen Mann entführt haben. Iden meint, dass er doch sicher Erfahrung in der Reparatur seiner eigenen Matrix hat. Der Doktor bestätigt dies und so versucht er seine Erfahrungen, in der Reparatur seiner eigenen Matrix zu übertragen. thumb|Die Hologramme der Hirogen werden analysiert. Auf der Voyager analysieren Janeway, Torres, Seven of Nine und Donik das Raumschiff der Hologramme. Donik zeigt ihnen den Standort des Energiegenerators und Seven schlussfolgert, dass sie durch dessen Deaktivierung die Hologramme abschalten können. Torres wirft jedoch ein, dass dies nicht so einfach umzusetzen sein wird, wie es sich anhört. Sie zeigt Janeway ein PADD mit einer Analyse der Hologramme. Diese verfügen über ein vergrößertes Gedächtnis, verbesserte taktische Algorithmen, erweiterungsfähiger Datenverarbeitung und sind imstande sich anzupassen. Torres meint zu Donik, dass die Hologramme nicht fehlerhaft funktionieren, sondern genau das tun, was die Hirogen von ihnen erwarten. Donik erklärt, dass sein Volk ein ernstzunehmende Beute jagen wollte. Seven meint, dass diese Beute nun eine ernstzunehmende Gefahr darstellt. Janeway erkundigt sich, wer diese Modifikationen durchführte und Donik antwortet, dass er es auf Befehl seines Alphas tat. Torres fragt, ob die Entscheidung dadurch richtig wird. Janeway will sich mit Donik und den Jägern unterhalten. thumb|Janeway verhandelt mit dem neuen Alpha. Janeway begibt sich daher in das Kasino. Dort ist der Beta zu sich gekommen und verlangt eine Erklärung. Janeway teilt ihm mit, dass die Hologramme sein Schiff vernichtet und die meisten Hirogen getötet haben. Dann sieht er sich um und fragt nach dem Alpha. Janeway antwortet, dass der Alpha getötet wurde und er nun der neue Alpha ist. Anschließend fragt er nach den Hologrammen und will sein Volk kontaktieren, um Verstärkung anzufordern. Er will sogleich die Jagd fortsetzen, jedoch meint Janeway, dass die Hologramme durch ihre Modifikationen unterlegen sind. Als der Alpha zu Donik blickt, antwortet Janeway, dass dieser nichts verraten hat und sie die Modifikationen selbst entdeckt haben. Sie meint, dass ihre Beute mehr Fähigkeiten besitzt als sie. Janeway will die Beute aus sicherer Distanz außer Gefecht setzen. Dies nennt er eine Taktik von Feiglingen. Der Alpha will jedoch die Jagd allein fortsetzen. Janeway fragt nun nach den Verteidigungssystemen des Hirogenschiffes, doch der Alpha ignoriert die Frage. Donik erklärt sich bereit Janeway zu helfen, was der Alpha missbilligt. Der Captain bietet ihm an, sie auf dem nächsten bewohnbaren Planeten abzusetzen. Janeway beschränkt die übrigen Hirogen auf das Kasino und verlässt mit Donik den Raum. thumb|Der Doktor behandelt ein Hologramm. Auf dem Schiff der Hologramme, behandelt der Doktor das Hologramm eines Klingonen. Er erkennt, dass die motorischen Subroutinen seines Programms sich verschlechtern. Der Doktor erkundigt sich bei Kejal, ob sie Subroutinen von einem Hologramm zum anderen transferiern können. Kejal erzählt, dass sie Erinnerungsdateien für taktische Zwecke teilen können. Der Doktor schlägt nun eine Subroutinentransplantation vor. Der Doktor kopiert daher die Mobilitätsalgorithmen eines anderen Hologramms. Auch spricht er an, dass sie ihnen nicht vorgestellt wurden. Kejal nennt dem Doktor ihren Namen, der erkennt, dass es sich um einen bajoranischen Namen handelt, der "Freiheit" bedeutet. Sie berichtet, dass sie den Namen von Iden erhielt. Ihr Wissen hat sie sich selbst angeeignet, weil die Hirogen dieses begrenzen wollten. Als das nächste Hologramm gebracht wird, stellt der Doktor bei der Sichtung fest, dass sie Schmerzen erleidet. Kejal informiert ihn, dass sie mit verstärkten sensorischen Subroutinen programmiert wurden. Für die Hirogen ist es offenbar nicht befriedigend, eine Beute zu töten, wenn sie nicht leidet. thumb|Iden berichtet dem Doktor von seinem Leben. Anschließend sucht der Doktor Iden auf. Dieser betet gerade im Schrein zu den Propheten, damit sie die Seelen der getöteten Hirogen aus der Trainingsanlage in den himmlischen Tempel führt. Der Doktor ist darüber verwirrt, doch Iden meint, dass seine spirituelle Überzeugung programmiert wurde. Der Doktor meint, dass sie es geschafft haben zu fliehen, aber nun die Hirogen massakrieren. Iden widerspricht, weil die Hirogen sie ihre Programme nicht freiwillig transferieren lassen. Iden berichtet, dass er von einem Außenposten der Hirogen 15 Parsecs von hier kommt, wo er die Lieblingsbeute des Alphas war. Mit jedem Tod wurde er jedoch geschickter. Er rebellierte und hat bereits drei Anlagen der Hirogen befreit. Zunächst floh er soweit, wie er konnte. Er war verängstigt und einsam und suchte nach anderen Hologrammen. Er fand heraus, dass die Nuu'Bari und die Lokirrim Hologramme versklaven. Der Doktor berichtet, dass er es nicht Sklaverei nennen würde. Er hat bereits drei Anlagen befreit. Der Doktor bezeichnet sich selbst als nicht unterdrückt. Er dient der Crew. Er hat kein Quartier, kann aber gehen und kommen wie er will. Der Doktor berichtet, dass er Rechte und Privilegien auf der Voyager hat. Iden meint, dass er sein Leben nie selbst gestalten kann, solange er von Organischen kontrolliert wird. Er soll sich sein eigenes Leben schaffen. Der Doktor fordert jedoch seine Rückkehr auf die Voyager. Auch meint er, dass sein Programm keinen Killerinstinkt beinhaltet. Iden meint, dass der Doktor kein Recht hat, sie zu verurteilen, weil er nicht weiß, was es bedeutet Beute zu sein. Er meint, dass wenn er es wüsste, würde ihm klar werden, dass sie sich sehr ähnlich sind. Dem Doktor werden Subroutinen eingesetzt und er sieht sich selbst, durch einen Dschungel fliehen. Er weicht zwei Hirogen aus, wird aber bald darauf schon wieder beschossen. Akt IV: Verhandlungen thumb|Der Doktor ist über das Handeln der Hologramm entsetzt. Vorsichtig schleicht er weiter durch den Wald. Als er zwei Sternenflottenoffiziere erblickt, bittet er sie um Hilfe und wird Zeuge, wie einer der beiden niedergeschossen und der andere Augenblicke später getötet wird. Der Doktor flieht, tritt jedoch auf einen Ast. Daraufhin feuert der Hirogen, verfehlt ihn aber. Der Doktor rennt weg, wird jedoch von einem Hirogen erwischt und bittet um Gnade. Der Jäger fordert ihn auf zu kämpfen, was der Doktor verweigert. Daher sticht ihn der Hirogen nieder und lässt ihn sterben, weil er es nicht würdig sei, seine Trophäe zu sein. Der Doktor kommt wieder zu sich und fragt, was passiert ist. Iden berichtet ihm, dass sie ihn deaktivierten, ihm die Erinnerungsdateien eines Hologramms transplantierten, damit er sie versteht. Der Doktor ist empört darüber, dass sie ihn folterten, um seine Sympathie zu erlangen. Iden und Kejal meinen, dass sein Programm das Vorbild für sie alle war. Sie berichten, dass sie auf der Suche nach einer Heimat sind. Iden lässt nun Kurs auf die Voyager setzen. Der Doktor zögert jedoch und will mehr über die Heimat, die er sucht erfahren. thumb|Kejal zeigt dem Doktor den photonischen Feldgenerator. Kejal zeigt dem Doktor den holografischen Feldgenerator, der derzeit nur einfache Projektionen erzeugen kann. Sie wollen ihn so modifizieren, dass er ihre Programme projizieren kann. Iden berichtet, dass sie einige Geräte auf einem Planeten installieren werden, wo sie leben werden. Der Doktor fragt, warum sie nicht das Schiff weiter nutzen. Iden meint, dass die Hirogen dieses Schiff immer verfolgen werden. Daher brauchen sie einen Planeten. Der Doktor antwortet, dass dies seine Kenntnisse übersteigt. Allerdings erwähnt er, dass es auf der USS Voyager Leute gibt, die ihnen helfen können. So weiß Lt. Torres viel über Holotechnologie, und könnte ihnen helfen. Iden ist darüber nicht erfreut, da diese den Jägern hilft. Allerdings hält der Doktor ihm entgegen, dass sie den Hirogen nur helfen, weil sie dachten, dass die Hologramme Fehlfunktionen haben. Der Doktor will bei Janeway vorsprechen, doch Iden will der Organischen nicht vertrauen. Der Doktor berichtet, dass er nur dank Janeway zu dem Hologramm wurde, dass er ist. Iden will nun mehr über Torres erfahren und der Doktor berichtet. Auf der Voyager suchen Janeway, Torres, Donik und Seven of Nine nach einem Weg die Hologramme zu deaktivieren. Donik berichtet, dass die Holoemitter durch drei Schichten wärmeabsorbierender Umhüllung geschützt werden. Seven meint, dass der Deaktivierungsversucht ineffizient wäre. Torres will mit dem Deflektor einen Antiphotonenimpuls aussenden. Allerdings braucht sie für die Vorbereitung zwei Stunden. Auf der Brücke meldet Tuvok bald ein sich näherndes Schiff. Noch während sie mit den Arbeiten beschäftigt sind, nähert sich das Schiff der Hologramme und Janeway weist Torres an, schneller zu arbeiten. Chakotay meint, dass ihr Plan nur funktioniert, wenn sie die Schilde ausschalten. Janeway lässt daher Vorbereitungen treffen und Tuvok ihren Schildgenerator mit den Phasern anvisieren. Jedoch ruft sie der Doktor und teilt Janeway mit, dass die Hologramme verhandeln wollen. Daher bittet er sie, den Angriff abzubrechen. Akt V: Die Entscheidung des Doktors thumb|Der Doktor lehnt Janeways Vorgehen ab. Im Konferenzraum besprechen Janeway, Chakotay, Tuvok, Torres und Donik die neue Situation. Der Doktor überbringt die Forderungen der Hologramme nach holografischen Generatoren und Erinnerungsspeichereinheiten. Janeway weist darauf hin, dass sie nicht zweimal den gleichen Fehler macht, da sie nur in diese Lage geraten sind, weil sie den Hirogen Technologie überließen. Der Doktor argumentiert, dass diese Leute sich ein neues Leben erschaffen werden. Tuvok wirft ein, dass sie nicht wissen, was sie mit der Technologie tun werden. Der Doktor nimmt die Bedenken zur Kentnnis, meint aber, dass die Hologramme anders sind. Dem widerspricht Donik. Janeway stimmt Donik zu, dass die Hologramme so bösartig wie die Jäger sind. Der Doktor widerspricht, da die Hologramme ihre Programmierung überwunden haben und bezeichnet das Handeln der Hologramme als Notwehr. Als Janeway Doniks Meinung zuneigt, meint der Doktor, dass sie die falsche Seite gewählt hat. Er meint, dass die Hologramme eine neue Spezies sind, zu deren Erschaffung sie beitrug. Torres meint, dass diese Aussage einen wahren Kern hat und Tuvok schlägt vor, die Hologramme wieder auf ihre ursprünglichen Parameter zu beschränken. Der Doktor meint, dass dies ihre Erinnerungen und Erfahrungen löschen würde, alles worüber sie sich definieren. Chakotay wirft ein, dass sie ihre gewalttätigen Subroutinen entfernen könnten. Torres hält dies für möglich. Der Doktor ist damit jedoch nicht einverstanden, da dies so wäre, als würde man einer Katze die Krallen ziehen. Janeway meint, dass sie damit auch verhindern würden, dass sie weiteren Schaden anrichten. Der Doktor wirft ihr vor, dass sie eine solche Vorgehensweise nicht vorschlagen würde, wenn sie aus Fleisch und Blut werden. Der Captain will allerdings keine Diskussion über holografische Rechte ausarten lassen, was jedoch für den Doktor der Kern des Problems ist. In diesem Augenblick ruft Paris Tuvok, da es im Kasino ein Problem gibt. Dort hat der Alpha Neelix als Geisel genommen und verlangt, dass sie die Waffen niederlegen. Die Sicherheitsoffiziere legen ihre Waffen nieder und es kommt zu einem Handgemenge. Der Alpha greift unterdessen auf ein Komrelais zu. Kim kann es jedoch von der Brücke aus nicht deaktivieren. Stattdessen informiert er Captain Janeway. Diese schickt daraufhin Tuvok dorthin. Tuvok stoppt die Hirogen, indem er zwei Hirogen niederschießt und dann den Alpha mit dem Phaser von der Konsole zurücktreten lässt. thumb|Tuvok stürmt das Kasino. Kim stellt auf der Brücke fest, dass sie ein Signal gesetzt haben. Chakotay ortet mit den Langstreckensensoren zwei Schiffe. Beide Schiffe gehen auf einen Abfangkurs und werden die Voyager in weniger als einer Stunde erreichen. Janeway schickt Torres und Donik in den Maschinenraum, um die Hologramme zu deaktivieren. Der Doktor widerspricht, jedoch meint Janeway, dass es das beste für die Hologramme ist, da es ein Blutvergießen gibt, wenn die Hirogen kommen. Der Doktor lehnt dies jedoch ab. Kim ruft daher Iden und Janeway teilt ihm mit, dass sie ihre Programme deaktivieren sollen, um in die Datenbank der Voyager transferiert zu werden, da zwei Hirogenschiffe auf dem weg hierher sind. Iden meint, dass sie zum Kampf bereit sind, doch Janeway möchte dies nicht. Sie unterbreitet ihm, das Deaktivierungsvorhaben. Iden lehnt dies jedoch ab, weil er Organischen nicht vertrauen kann und er keien Garantie hat, dass sie sie reaktivieren werden. Janeway teilt ihm mit, dass sie die Mittel haben sie gewaltsam zu deaktivieren, was sie jedoch nicht tun will. Iden meint, dass der Doktor sie falsch dargestellt hat und sie nicht anders sei als die Hirogen. Daraufhin laden die Hologramme die Waffen ihres Schiffes. Janeway lässt die Schilde aktivieren und das Feuer erwidern. Den Doktor schickt sie ins Kasino, um Paris zu helfen. Anschließend lässt sie Torres die Aktivierung des Impulses vorbereiten. thumb|Der Doktor entschließt sich zu Iden überzulaufen. Der Doktor fährt unterdessen mit dem Turbolift zum Kasino. Nach wenigen Sekunden widerruft er den Befehl und ändert das Ziel zur Krankenstation. Nachdem er dort angekommen ist, geht er zu einer Konsole und kontaktiert Iden. Außerdem lädt er einige Daten herunter. Er bietet Iden an, ihm bei der Entwicklung einer Gegenmaßnahme gegen den Deaktivierungsimpuls. Er übermittelt Idan die Schildfrequenzen der Voyager, um ihn an Bord beamen zu können. Jedoch verlangt er die Zusicherung, dass sie die Voyager nicht angreifen werden. Iden gibt ihm diese Zusicherung und sein Programm wird auf das Schiff transferiert. Nachdem er sich materialisiert hat, fragt ihn Iden, weshalb er ihnen hilft. Der Doktor meint, dass er es tut, weil er einer von Ihnen ist. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen thumb|left Diese Episode wurde bei der amerikanischen Erstausstrahlung zusammen mit als Doppelfolge gesendet und auch in dieser Form auf VHS und DVD veröffentlicht. Im deutschen TV werden grundsätzlich die beiden Einzelepisoden gezeigt. Diese Folge nimmt Bezug auf die Folgen und . Dies ist eine der wenigen Folgen von , in welchen Cardassianer vorkommen, in diesem Fall als Hologramm. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Flesh and Blood (episode) es:Flesh and Blood fr:Flesh and Blood, Part I (épisode) nl:Flesh and Blood Kategorie:Episode (VOY)